bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Capra
Capra (Latin: Goat), is a Vasto Lorde Pure Hollow originating from Hueco Mundo and one of the Las Plagas. She is credited with creating the Spatha and she is known in Soul Society by her Epithet The Northern Plague, she's associated with Natural Disasters. ''Personality 'Quirks' Wip... 'Goals' Wip... 'Problems or Flaws' Wip... History 'Background' Capra is an ancient Hollow of great power, predating the existence of perhaps the Gotei 13 entirely. She was born and has made northern Hueco Mundo and its barren mountainous landscape her territory and she rules over it with an iron fist. 'Plot' Wip... Abilities 'Attributes and Hollow Powers' As a Vasto Lorde Capra possesses physical power unrivaled by anything except the uppermost echelons of the Gotei 13, other Vasto Lordes and particularly powerful Arrancar. Capra's physical abilities are all top notch but of particular note is her '''titanic leg strength' which allows her to compete and surpass both Sonido and Shunpo in speed but also allows her to completely overpower physical opponents with kicks that surpass the power of their weapon swings which use their arms. Like all menos Capra is capable of utilizing Garganta and Negacion to bolster and support her allies in battle with supportive abilities. She is also capable of shooting Cero, which for her are crimson and white, being capable of shooting them from her hands, fingers, eyes and the ends of her Spatha. Capra's personal Hollow Ability is the ability Terremoto which allows her to cause vibrations to extend from her feet into a surface to cause it to vibrate violently. It is essentially the ability to cause earthquakes to happen and she can do so to any surface she touches with her feet, increasing the overall power of her kicks. She can also use this ability to create a radar like effect to keep tabs on her domain. ''Spatha: Diabolous 'Diabolous' (''Latin: The Devil) is the Spatha of Capra and the original Spatha created by Capra as a means to compete with the Arrancar and the Shinigami who oppose her existence. It manifests itself in it's original form as a sacrificial knife she carries as a pendant. Capra has sacrificed part of her High-Speed Regeneration to her Spatha to allow her to access a smaller more petite form for pure vanity reasons, as such she still retains some of the benefits of her regeneration it just is less unfair than most hollows in speed but it is fearsome in it's ability to allow her to regenerate slowly from deadly blows if she isn't outright killed in a fight. ''Primum'' It is triggered by the command Pecare (Latin: Sin). To activate it Capra must stab herself squarely in the chest and draw blood using the Ritual dagger, she then causes this blood to wrap around and coalesce around the dagger while simultaneously expanding itself until it forms a massive organic Scythe. The ability of her Primum is rather simple, it merely provides Capra with an increase to her ability to fight by increasing her natural hollow attributes and her baseline hollow abilities. In essence it makes her just better in every way as a Hollow. In this state Capra is capable of shooting Cero as part of her attacks and even manipulating its trajectory and shape to her needs at a cost of some of its power. Capra can also use Bala in this manner for faster less damaging attacks. ''Ultimus'' Capra's Ultimus is Optimates Diaboli (Latin: The Great Devil Lord), it manifests itself by completely changing her appearance into her Final Form. In this final form she has no weapons to speak off, her outfit changes and she gains 3 pairs of demonic wings. The ability of her Ultimus is the ability of enhancing and exalting her with a buff to her natural hollow ability Terremoto making it evolve into a realm past simple shock waves into a realm of manipulating waves themselves. With her Ultimus Capra is able to make anything which exhibits an oscillation period be increased or decreased in power to a potential absurd result. Capra is a hollow so she doesn't understand the full logic of her powers, instead thinking it gives her control over all of nature, all of her techniques are purely instinctual. The following are techniques she has shown: *''Cataclysm: Capra uses her Shikai with her '''Terremoto' causing the entire earth around her to instantly suffer an earthquake of such power and intensity that it completely alters the landscape creating a battleground with valleys, pillars and many obstacles. *''Eruption: Capra uses her Shikai with her '''Terremoto' on some random rock she kicked while also using it to increase the temperature of it by manipulating the oscillation of the molecules. This causes the rock to instantly turn into molten magma. She can also use this ability on the floor to turn it into lava instantly. *''Tsunami: Capra rarely uses this ability due to the lack of water in Hueco Mundo but should she ever need to fight in water or fight against a water using foe she can turn any vibration on the water's surface into a massive wave by using her Bankai. *Hypernova: Capra causes a group of photons that she is radiating from her naturally to blue-shift into becoming ionizing radiation. She uses this ability with her Cero always, increasing its power and making it turn pure white. **Supernova: Capra's ultimate trump card and a more complete application of '''Hypernova' where she causes ALL the photons radiating from her to be blue-shifted into super-energetic gamma-rays ionizing everything around her indiscriminately into a pile of plasma. Because of the indiscriminate nature of this technique Capra is also harmed greatly. ''Gallery Capra.jpg|Humanoid Appearance Capra Hollow.jpg|Hollow Form Capra Full.png|Primum Optimates Diabolis.png|Ultimus: Optimates Diaboli Trivia'' *This character is portrayed by a Grimm version of Ruby from RWBY. Category:Hollow Category:Vasto Lorde Category:Female Category:Las Plagas